Яe-birth
by Star-Vader Omega Glendios
Summary: A woman being reborn as the sister of our blond jinchuriki, and things changed just by her existence. Some cliches might get kicked to the outer space. Expect some/a lot of Canon divergence, bashing and harems will be generally subverted or not included in this fic. And, I own nothing. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Chapter 01: A New Life**

* * *

She couldn't remember when, how or why it happened.

It happened so fast for her to realize her situation.

Kimiko Kagura, a normal schoolgirl with _no tragic past or horrifying backgrounds_, like, you know, being tortured, being related to yakuzas or whatever, with the worst thing happening to her being some bullying in the school that stopped very quickly, was simply minding her bussines in tha karaoke, singing with her friends.

And in the next second, everything went black for her, and then for who know how long, her mind kept being pushed between staying asleep and staying awake.

She was seriously freaked out and, even though she couldn't understand the situation very well, and couldn't feel her body as well - if she actually still has a body, she admitted to herself- she felt that she cried a lot.

She also understood that her senses wouldn't be _anywhere near useful for now_, because most of the time, her sight was blurry, her hearing while not actually bad, she couldn't understand or recognize the sounds very well.

The first hint she started to get was after what she believed to be _months_ after she kept falling from the reality to dreamlands and vice versa.

Kimiko then started to feel weird, well, _not exactly then_.

She also felt a little weird every time she was 'awake', like something was touching her, but her consciousness wasn't able to keep up with said discoveries, so she was only able to think about it for a few minutes (from her viewpoint anyway) before she succumbed to her 'sleeping' desires.

* * *

She opened her eyes, her sight becoming a little better than what it was at the start, but she still couldn't understand everything clearly, she also couldn't move her body very well, she realised.

Kimiko wasn't really surprised at that. She, after all had what appeared to be months to think and accept that she had probably died and was reborn again (she didn't think very much of religion and samsara, everyone has their opinions anyway, but hey, she at least read folkore and stories, even though most of them were japanese), or that she was permanantly crippled and put in a severe coma along with possible and extreme degadation of her five senses.

She looked at what appeared to be a white ceiling, unable to think of anything other than how ridiculous and crazy her new life could really become.

It was a thought that kept appearing in her mind, and it _really_ worried her.

The fact that she is probably in a really dangerous world, like _Saw, corpse party, Narutaru_, and maybe worse.

It was plain terrifying.

DXD and Naruto as well, even though she remembers liking them the most, she has no problem admitting that both were scary in their own rights.

DXD with it's stupid and insane 'dark' humor when it comes to nudity, the insane sexual scenes, and some serious issues with the entire gender's double standards that get skewered here and there, and the insane amount of insanely screwed up characters that are practically interested in only their desires but somehow they manage to ignore most of the consequences of their actions by either making 'bonds' with others or being monsterously overpowered to the point that said 'mistakes' never cause any negative impact.

Personally, she believed that it was only plot armor that Issei wasn't jailed for all his peeping and crazy amount of lust. Not to mention, for someone who has a fear of males or sexual relationships, his personality and skills are a nightmare fuel, and most the cast have some _serious_ mental issues that they should have been put in a mental institue or killed for their actions.

Naruto was just the same, bunch of psychopaths that kill and torture just for the hell of it, with the 'main' ones being so delusional yet so charismatic that they manage to convince practically anyone that they are the righteous and moral ones. Let alone the stupid amount of plot holes that she wondered just how did Kishimoto's brain work to make such idiotic scenarios in the first place.

* * *

Kimiko now understod without doubt that she was reincarnated.

She also knew that her control over her body's functions is obviously shot to hell compared to her previous body, but there was no use crying over the spilled milk so she just swallowed her embarrassment and went along with the flow.

She was able to see the colors very well, and she can also fully hear and recognize the sounds as well, she then believed that she must at least be 6 months by now.

And she realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Someone, probably another baby, was also with her most of the time, a wailing baby isn't difficult to recognize after all. Maybe they are related?

* * *

Kimiko had cried, a lot.

She had after all realized who and _what_ she was in this life.

Uzumaki Kyoko, the _actually (and canonically) non-existent_ sister of Uzumaki Naruto.

It wasn't out of thin air that she got the knowledge, she heard their wet nurse call her and her brother with their names.

It was a very shocking and terrifying relevation that she was born in the naruverse. While not the worst of all the other dimensions, but from her viewpoint it's ridiculously scary and terrifying.

The only comfort is, that her brother is crying with her or trying to act funny and keeps smiling and laughing in the few times their eyes meet, as if he understands her pain and wants to share both happiness and sadness with her, she couldn't cry for long and kept sleeping calmly.

* * *

Two years passed and the sibiling were put in an orphanage, and Kyoko calmed down and her attitude was more positive thanks to her brother's cheerful nature. He simply grew on her, so innocent, sweet and caring and understanding.

She loved him, a lot.

She disliked the orphanage though, not because they abuse them or anything, but they were sometimes left alone which was making Naruto sad, and making her sad by extension.

She also saw her appearance, a red haired girl with a cute face and violet eyes and whisker marks, identifying her as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki along with her brother (the girl in the cover, but with whisker marks and violet eyes).

"Kyo-nee~!"

Kyoko looked at her brother, who was walking on his legs and hands, a smile on his face.

"Naru-nii~!"

She stopped playing with her dolls and went to him. "Play doll me you?" she asked, her child's body and mouth unable to say what she wanted clearly.

Kyoko didn't care very much about that because she accepted the fact that she reincarnated, she also realized that her memories from the previous life were disappearing, and those that weren't, she simply kept losing any attachment or feelings for them as the time passes.

Truly, the concept of 'mind is the plaything of body' is actually terrifying, that her childish body made her more uncaring about her previous life and some of the terrifying movies and shows she watched and made her more interested in fun and games was something she really liked and feared.

"Play~!" Naruto answered with giddiness and excitement and started playing with his sister.

* * *

Naruto and Kyoko are now 4 years old, and they were capable of going outside to play and run. It was their own way to 'train' as far as they were concerned

Kyoko also made sure to have him always play games that involve the mind with her, subtly of course.

Kyoka started to have some distrust of the village though.

The glares, whispers and badmouthing was grating on her nerves, and scaring her as well and making her worried for their safety.

Naruto was looking cheerful, but she knew him. He was hurt and sad, he just didn't show it while he is with other prople who he doesn't trust.

* * *

The two sibilings were 5 when they were kicked out of the orphanage.

It happened because Naruto made a fight with another boy over the bedroom space, he after all wanted his sister with him, not some kid who he didn't know.

He and the boy in question ended up being kicked out because of that, and Kyoko followed her brother even though she was told by the matron that she wasn't required to leave.

Living in the streets wasn't very easy, it was difficult, finding shelter was problematic for days, they in the end found a not bad place to sleep in an abondoned house. Food was also a problem, so even though Kyoko felt bad because of her attachment to her previous life, she had conceded to the idea and lived for a while by stealing from the merchants and shops they see when they are feeling hungry, making sure that they aren't discovered.

It also caused some disputes between the seriously loving sibilings, because each of them was more than willing to give their entire food supply and starve to make sure the other had a filling meal.

They at some point met the weird old man with the funny hat (from Naruto's viewpoint), he was indeed very nice with a 'grandfather' vibe on him, Kyoko admitted to herself, but she was careful and tried to look threatening (and failed miserably and ended up looking adorable to him), even though she was hiding behind Naruto.

Stranger Danger, as they say.

"Who are you old man?!" Naruto rudely asked the suspicious man who was in front of them, he obviously didn't have much manners, living on the streets made sure of that.

The old man smiled gentlly "Welcome, little children, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, I am this village's leader."

"What do you want from us?" it was Kyoko who asked, far more politely than her brother. She was still cautious of this guy. He was dangerous.

Hiruzen smiled at the adorable girl trying to be intimidating. "Actually, I am here to give you an offer."

He saw their eyes widen a little.

"Which is?" Kyoko asked/demanded.

"I want you to be able to live comfortably, that's why if you accept my offer, you will gain an apartment for your use, to live, sleep and be safe in. Do you accept the offer of this old man?" if Hiruzen felt the commanding tone in Kyoko's voice, then he definitely didn't really mind it very much, and simply gave them the offer.

Naruto was about to readily accept but a look from his sister silenced him.

Naruto may be quick at accepting strangers but Kyoko wasn't. She'll have to make that clear to her dense and idiotic but loveable and sweet brother.

"What's the catch?" she asked with caution.

"No catch, just you get a place to live in and a stipend of money to buy what you want or need within reason."

Kyoko and Naruto looked at each other, sometimes looking at Hiruzen, for a while.

"We accept old man!" Naruto went from being tense to being cheerful and happy and Kyoko nodded her head, agreeing to the man's offer.

"Well, let's go to your new house then." and he then brought them to their new apartment (Naruto's apartment in canon).

"WOW!" Naruto was surprised along with Kyoko. Their apartment was quite big from a child's viewpoint, and it wasn't bad for an adult to live in either.

"This is your new living place, what do you think?" the sandaime asked casually.

The two kids were looking at every part of the apartment they entered along with their rooms, excited at gaining a nice home.

"It's awesome!"

"Good place."

They gave their opinions. Hiruzen smiled at that.

"I hoped that." Hiruzen smiled. "Now please enjoy your new home, it's sad but I can't stay for long with you, the hokage has work to do, see you later okay?"

The nodding heads were enough answer to his question, and he left the apartment leaving them to their bussines after saying goodbye.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime hokage, sat on the chair of his office.

His face was looking tired, showing his age.

"Damn you Danzo..." He said lowly.

He blamed himself as well, he KNEW that Danzo was using the orphanage to kidnap the promising children and have them join the ROOT and yet he allowed him to do as he pleases, wether out of pity and their previous rivalry and friendship or because of the politics and chaos that involves the ninja life he was undecided.

Had he caught Danzo's movements and intentions, he would have been able to at least interfere with his plans and not have Naruto kicked out of the orphanage.

Of course, that might not have worked since the matron was probably manipulated by his rival or one of his subordinates and Naruto and Kyoko could have been kidnapped and put into ROOT.

So he did the best thing he could in that scenario; giving them a home where his ninja could keep an eye on them and make sure that Danzo can't do anything to them.

It was also because he understood that they must be able to live on their own as well, so this is going to be an experience for them to learn from.

And while it sounds weird and stupid, the apartment he gave them was close to the red light district, but he didn't put them there for any unreasonable reason, but because the people there were more caring and less hateful toward them, it was simply the best place he could put them in without people starting to physically attack them.

It wasn't a memory he was fond of, but there was an idiotic civilian who tried to harm the sibilings when they were one year old, and ended up being executed for his trouble. Hiruzen made it clear to the civilians and ninja alike that day that attacking or killing the jinchuuriki sibilings might revive the kyuubi, no one tried to attack them after that. But he isnt going to leave anything to chance, this is the least he could do to Kushina and Minato's children.

He also couldn't put them in a clan, as there could be a chance that some accident might weaken the seals on their bodies, and it can also cause a shift in power balance and result in some serious problems for the village.

"Damn politics." he stated.

* * *

A.N: well, I guess this sucks.

I wanted to write an actual story instead of just oneshots like my other first fic but... yeah, I think I'm a horrible writer, but might as well see where this will end.

P.S: my updates won't be constant, it might take anywhere between weeks to months to update my fics, sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

AN: There might be some spoilers about some animes/games/manga/tv shows in this story, like Cardfight Vanguard: Link Joker (spoiler of episode 156 in this chapter).

This story is strictly a Naruto story

Any characters that has a name that's the same or similiar to someone/something else from wether real life or fiction is just coincidence or flashback or simply me breaking the 4th wall. Or just me not being creative enough with the naming, and honestly, making names for Narutoverse OCs is a hassale thanks to the insane amount of names in this damned world!

This is no crossover, so don't expect any character to have magical cards, wands, or ki/chi blasts or spiritual swords or the likes, unless it's an omake.

This is NOT a (reverse) harem story, or if it were, there'll be only two girls/boys MAX.

Limes and lemons might happen but much much later in the story. Scenes from sexual nature like stripping, teasing, and the likes might occur occasionally though.

This story is M rated for possible violence, language and inappropriate scenes that might happen.

You were warned.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Childhood**

* * *

kyoko awoke from her bed. Sleep still clinging to her.

She, with a little difficulty, and with sleepy eyes, looked at the other inhabitant of her slightly big bed.

Naruto, her own 'big' brother was sleeping soundly as if nothing was wrong, which is correct in a way, as there's nothing going to happen, as far as she knew.

But...

She kept looking at him, and she clearly saw him trying to reach for her, wanting to cuddle with her in his sleep.

Kyoko sighed, and shook her head to take away the sleep from her. Her brother was indeed weird sometimes, and he also apparently enjoys acting childish.

She felt that she would have to make sure he won't get into _too much_ trouble, especially since he had already started doing his pranks at people.

Kyoko had managed to tone some of them down, some, not so much.

She had given him some scolding when he stepped over the line. Honestly, she felt more like a mother than a sister, but she didn't think much of it, after all, she IS the older one mentally.

She looked at the clock.

Well, Naruto should wake up now, wether he wanted or not.

Kyoko caught the blanket that Naruto was using with her hand, and quickly took it away.

Naruto felt something out of place at that time, and slowly opened his sleepy eyes.

"Kyo-nee~?" he asked sleepily.

"Wakey wakey Naru-nii~!" she said cheerfully.

Naruto groaned "5 more minutes, sisss~!" he begged pitifully.

"Nope!" she cheekily said "now be nice and wake up or I'll throw a water cup on you, sleepy head."

Naruto tried to glare at her, but he ended up looking funny. Kyoko snickered at him. "Yeah yeah, stop glaring, it's your turn today to make breakfast, young boy, now go to the kitchen while I get a bath, I didn't bath since two days ago." she told him.

He glared a little more at her, then simply slumpered 'sis is really convincing dattebayo' "fine!"

Kyoko then left him to fully wake up and do whay they agreed on.

He then got out from the bed with his eyes still half closed, to wash the sleep from his face first then make breakfast for the both of them.

He was about to open the door of the bathroom, but quickly stopped.

"Um, sis, are you here?" he asked a little loudly while knocking.

It was his sister who told him to always knock the doors of the bathroom while someone might be there, or other peopole's rooms, because it's bad to enter without permission and invade others' privacy.

She felt that he should learn some proper manners at least and made it clear that he should at least try acting properly.

He isn't interested in being scolded by her again for not behaving properly, even if she doesn't really have any problems with his attitude when they're alone.

"You can enter, nii!" came her answer.

Naruto then opened the door, and was gifted with the appearance of his sister in only her pink panties.

Kyoko and Naruto were only six years old, so it's obvious that she won't have any... assets growing anytime soon.

Naruto didn't really care about that.

It wasn't very obvious for those who don't interact with the sibilings or live with them for an extended period, but one of the effects of living close to the red light district of konoha is that you get used to seeing people in different forms of dress, as some would look like nobles - a common mistake that the inhabitants of konoha believe that those who live in the red light district are poor, they're not, not really anyways - and some would look like prostitues and start wearing indecent clothes from time to time.

Naruto and Kyoko didn't really care about their nudity as they were children, as long as they were alone and no one was looking at them in an evil way. They were sometimes exposed to some of the males and females who worked in the brothels when they were shopping. The fact that they also bathed with each other from time to time didn't help it.

They have to agree, the people at the brothel were quite nice to them.

Except that madam Kuroka from the brothel, she kept using them as dolls to test the attractiveness of her child-sized clothes on them.

It scared them a little how the woman got so excited at the idea of using them as dressing dolls.

He looked at her body - in an innocent brotherly way - "Geez sis, you're practically naked, dattebayo."

"Is that a problem, brother, desune?" she asked in mock anger, saying her verbal tick 'desune'.

"No problem sis." he said acting scared.

"Good, now be a good boy and wash sleep from your face and go make breakfast." she 'ordered' him, and he obeyed her 'command'.

"And don't waste milk, and don't cook ramen for breakfast okay?" Kyoko told him while the checking the bath's water temperature. 'Hmm, looks warm enough.'

"Eeehh? Please, I want ramen~!" came the whiny pleading.

"No, ramen can be eaten for lunch, and it should have some vegetables, and only two bowls MAX!" she made it clear that she won't accept any other answer than 'yes mam'.

When Kyoko got the apartment along with her brother, she still had some of her previous life's memories, and after a few weeks when she saw Naruto discovering the Ichiraku ramen shop, she understood one thing.

Naruto is obsessed with ramen. To the point that he wants to eat it everytime he is hungry. He wasn't overpriced like what some of those fanon fics she read or kicked out of stores, he simply sometimes buys too mch ramen that he ends up without enough money to buy anything else he needs.

She made it VERY clear to him then that only a specific amount of ramen is allowed to be eaten/bought by his money from their weekly stipends, with threat of either forbidding him from buying ramen or not playing with him or worse.

It worked to stop his obsession of buying the -from Kyoko's viewpoint- wasted noodles, anymore than necessary.

"Please, I want more bowls sis~!" he pouted at her.

Her silent look was unmoving and strict.

"Fine, fun killer..." he said in disappointment.

And Naruto left the bathroom to let his sister get her bath while he went to the kitchen.

He went in front of the fridge, opened it and got the milk and eggs, started to heat the milk and fry the eggs.

Naruto waited for a few minutes until the food was ready, he then turned off the stove, just as his sister finished her bath and went to wear clothes.

He waited for a minutes ot two, and he then heard his sister's footsteps.

He looked at te kitchen's door and saw his absolutely beautiful - hey, he is her brother and will always think that she is better than anyone else - sister wearing a grey dress that suited her. (the story's cover)

"Nice bath?" he asked, which she nodded.

Kyoko looked at the ready breakfast at the table, and nodded. It seems her brother made a good meal.

The two sibilings sat down on their chairs and started to eat their food.

"So we're six years old now, huh?" kyoko stated.

"um! Aren't you excited, sis?! A week or so and we'll enter the ninja academy!" Naruto said excitedly.

He was really excited about being a ninja, and becoming a hokage.

Kyoko, while she has no desire to be a hokage, admitted to him that she wants to be a great kunoichi.

Naruto didn't think much of it, but he also didn't know the real goal of her.

"Right, it's exciting!" she responded to him, remembering one of the most interesting anime scenes that she watched in her previous life.

**(flashback)**

"The locks won't have a chance to break." the void agent stated.

"Final Turn, and... the world will end!" he declared with insanity.

Takuto was taken aback "What are you saying?!"

"The world will end? Ugh, what is he talking about?!" Leon wondered.

The void agent took a card from his deck, and looked at Takuto's field "Now, then. One, two, three, four, and five."

Takuto felt confused.

"Just before, you said that you won't lose as long as I didn't give you 6 damages." the void agent looked at his Vanguard, 'Omega' Glendios. "But that was before Glendios came to this world. That was in the past." he stated gleefully.

"In the past?" Takuto asked.

"That's right, I, and Glendios are changing the world! **Ultimate Break: World End!** If five or more of my opponent's cards are locked I win!" the void agent declared.

And with that, and enormous black hole appeared behind Takuto and Grand Ezel, it's gravitational power sucking Takuto's locked rearguards.

"You... automatically win?!" Takuto was shocked.

"Unbelievable! He can win without dealing 6 damages?!" Leon exclaimed at the absurdity of such skill while he quickly caught his pocket mirror before it was sucked into the black hole.

"That's World End. That changes the world. That's Glendios', Link Joker's true power!" the void agent declared, as the black hole obilerated Grand Ezel.

"It's over, Tatsunagi Takuto." he declared, as finally the black hole sucked Takuto, the pain racking him.

**(flashback end)**

'What I want is to be a great kunoichi and seal mistress, and then... create black holes! Those horrifying and attractive cosmic monsters! I want to be able to make them! Along with many other crazy seals!' she thought gleefully...

BONK!

"OW!"

Kyoko put her hands on her head where her brother just bonked her.

"Stop looking creepy!" Naruto told her.

Seriously, her expression just right now was quite disturbing from his viewpoint.

Kyoko was tearing a little from the hit but Naruto told her to stop acting like a victim, trying to be intimidating, something that caused her to pout cutely at him.

But she relented after few seconds of staring to each other.

They laughed a little, and then finished their breakfast.

"So, sis, are we going to play in the park again?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Yes, you brat, but before that, we'll water our plants."

Their apartment has a garden around it after all, and it'll be a waste to simply let it without plants (yeah I want it like that, deal with it).

"Geez sis, why do you like apple trees anyways?" came Naruto's confused question.

"Tch, tch, Naru-nii, it's obvious, apple is the best in the world!" she said as if she was stating a fact.

"Ramen is the best!" he argued.

"At least you don't see me swallow four or more apples in one second every minute." she retorted.

It might not be obvious but Kyoko has a huge appetite when it comes to apple. It's the equivalent to Naruto's love for ramen.

It might be a little arrogant of her, but she believed that having apple as your favourite food is much better than ramen.

Then again, Naruto was sometimes believing that the apples came from another world, so it was a pointless argument between the both of them anyways.

It was one of the few arguments that both of them has no interest in losing at, and keep fighting about, nicely of course.

"Fine!" Naruto huffed, and Kyoko smiled smugly.

Damn, his sister is quite good at arguing.

Kyoko went and opened the door, asking him to come with her.

They went to their garden.

It wasn't really big, but wasn't small either as it has enough space to grow few trees and have enough space to run without any real obstacles.

They then went to where they planted the apple fruit, and started to water it.

Naruto was secretly lamenting the fact that ramen wasn't a plant, otherwise he would have grown it in their garden. Shame.

"Oh, hello young brats!"

The sibilings looked at the source of the sound.

An old man walking with a staff was looking at them, his body was shaking a little, as he was actually older than the hokage, a full 80 years old. That was how old he was.

"Good morning Naka-jiji!" Naruto said .

"Hello, Naka-jiji! How are you?" Kyoko said.

"I'm fine, you little brats, it'll take more than age to take me!" Naka stated.

This old man is Naka, one of those who live close to the sibilings, and as for how they met...

**(6 months ago)**

Kyoko was with Naruto, playing around in their garden, running and catching each other when...

"What are you doing brats?!" a voice startled them.

They looked and saw an old man that, to their surprise looked older than the sandaime.

"This place was made on a cementry that's full of horrifying ghosts! You better get out of here if you know what's good for you!" he said angrily.

Naruto started to freak out when ghosts were mentioned.

Kyoko...

"Actually, this is our garden." she told the old man while sweatdropping.

"Oh." the old man blinked "... If you find gold there, then it's mine!" he said.

"Uhhh, okay?"

"WOOHOO!" came the energetic response from the old man.

"I'm Naka, young brats! And I live here!" he pointed to the house that's on the left of their apartment.

"Hi, Naka-jiji, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! AND I'LL BE THE HOKAGE! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto declared.

"Uzumaki Kyoko, nice to meet you, Naka-jiji. Desune" she curtly said.

Naka nodded "It was nice meeting such energetic children, see you later, brats!"

And he left while saying bye.

**(end flashback)**

And that's how they met and slowly became close to each others.

They sometimes go to each other's apartment when they get bored from staying in their houses.

"Good to know." they said.

"Youngsters. Such excited people." he shook his head then went to do his chores.

A few minutes later, the two sibilings were running in the park.

"Come back here!" Kyoko was running from her brother, as it was her turn to run away for him to catch her brother.

"Never!" her brother was quite energetic, but his sister was just as energetic even if she didn't show it, quickly catching up to him whenever he stopped for few seconds.

It kept going like that for more than two hours, their monsterous stamina making them capable of running for hours before completely tiring.

They played a little with other children as well, if only just because they were interested in doing so.

They completely outlasted the other children in running and hide and seek though.

All in all, it was quite a fun morning they had.

After tiring themselves out a little (they regenerate quite fast), they went to rest under the shade of a tree, enjoying the coolness of the shadows and staying calmly, simply talking about random things that got their attention.

It was half an hour later that they felt hunger getting to them.

It is time for lunch then.

Kyoko told Naruto that he is allowed to eat his two bowls of ramen at the Ichirakus.

"But sis~ I want more~! Please~!" he tried to plead her, knowing how stubborn she was didn't stop him.

"Naru-nii..." she said in exasperation "you can't, you don't need too much ramen, you need more balanced and healthy food. Ramen is good once a while, but not everyday, you don't see me eating only apple everyday, don't you?" she tried explaining to him. Sometimes, her brother can be too stubborn for his own good.

"Buuut siiiiissss!" he whined at her.

"No! You shouldn't spend money willy nilly, brother!" she was defiant, but she was cracking a little against her brother's assault.

"We have more than enough~. please!"

"Even if we have more than we need, we shouldn't waste it like that, we might need it later!"

Their arguing caught the attention of a good amount of civilians and ninjas who were around them, causing them to feel quite amused.

It was one of the more interesting things the jinchuuriki sibilings kept doing repeatedly that they enjoyed watching.

"Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen!" Naruto kept trying.

"No!"

"Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen!" he didn't stop.

"Naruto, enough." she said in a subdued calm tone.

He didn't get the memo.

"Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen!"

"ENOUGH!" her fed up scream shut him up.

Kyoko glared a little at him. It wasn't an angry glare, but a one of disappointment and sadness.

Naruto instantly felt insignificant and ashamed.

His dear sister rarely raised her voice like that, especially at him. The few times she did, it was because he destroyed things with his pranks or publicly embarrassed others with them.

He felt as if he did a really bad thing.

"... fine, you get what you want, eat as much as you want, but don't complain when you don't have any money left." she told him, still looking disappointed and sad.

"Um, sis?" he asked worriedly.

True, he sometimes acted like a brat, but his sister wasn't that angry about him eating too much ramen before.

She didn't answer, her head down, and simply started moving to their apartment.

"Kyo-nee, where are you going?" he asked, a little afraid that he hurt his sister.

_He? _hurt _her?_

It was something he never imagined doing, and wished he will never do.

And he just broke his own promise?

He felt like a jerk.

She didn't answer him and just kept walking.

Naruto hastily went following her, trying to get her to respond but she was silent and unresponsive.

She entered her apartment, Naruto entering behind her.

"Kyo-nee, please! I'm sorry!" he pleaded to her.

"..." her head was still down.

"Please, sis! Talk to me!"

"..."

He started to hug her and put his head on her chest.

"I beg you sis! Please! I- I don't want you to- to..."

'to hate and abandon me.'

Tears started coming from Naruto's eyes.

He hated the fact that his sister is ignoring him, and he hated the fact he caused it even more.

"... Why?"

Naruto looked up to his sister's face when he heard her whisper.

Kyoko's eyes were also releasing tears.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"No! I- I don't ignore your opinions!"

"Naru-nii, is ramen... more important than my opinions?"

Naruto was shocked about the question.

She hugged him tighter with her arms "Please, answer me honestly..." she pleaded.

"... No, it's not, you're always more important to me Kyo-nee..." he said lowly.

"Then why?" she kept crying "Why does it seem that you want food more? Answer me!" she asked loudly.

"... Because I'm an idiot, sister..." he replied, hugging her tighter "It's my fault, I'm sorry, please, _please!_ Return to the fun sister that I know. I hate it, seeing you so sad!" he pleaded to her with honesty.

"I know that you didn't want this to happen, Naru-nii... believe me, I know, but it hurts!" she told him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you sis, I really am. Do you, want to scold me?" he asked sincerely.

He wanted to be scolded by her. Heck, even if she punched him, he'll feel better than this.

"A scolding isn't enough."

"Anything, anything you want!"

"Anything?"

"YES!" Naruto felt that he can take anything his sister does if it means forgiveness.

And the return of her smile.

"... even if it hurt you?..."

He nodded with vigor.

Kyoko sighed. "Why, are you so sweet and adorable?" she looked at him.

"Really, I can't keep being angry at you for long." she smiled a little.

"Sis..." he mumbled.

"I still haven't completely forgiven you yet, but I guess that in a way, it's my fault too."

"Huh?"

"I should have given you more leeway, Naru-nii. Ishould have allowed you to eat more ramen, I'm sorry."

"Me too..."

The two children kept staying like that, hugging each other for few minutes until...

*growl!*

Their stomachs made themselves known.

Their faces became red from embarrassment.

"W-Well, we still didn't eat lunch, should we make a lunch here?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want ramen?" she asked him, and saw him shaking his head.

"Not now, it's what caused this fight betweeen us." he said sadly.

She accepted his answer.

"Let's make some food together."

"UM!"

They went to the kitchen and luckily they still had some things that could be used as lunch, and dinner as well.

* * *

The lunch was a silent affair, as the tension of what happened earlier was still hanging in the air.

They tried to open a discussion but they simply couldn't.

Naruto was feeling sad, he simply wasn't able to talk with his sister even though she wasn't as angry at him.

Kyoko was depressed as well, her brother wasn't supposed to be this silent, it simply wasn't.

"Um, sis?"

the question came so suddenly it startled her.

"Y-yeah?"

"You said you want me to do something so you... forgive me, what is it?" she felt the hint of guilt, worry, fear and determination in his voice.

she thought of it, but she then decided.

she'll have to free him from his guilt.

and the best way, is by using the carrot and stick.

"Uh, I don't know yet, but I'll find something by dinner."

"What should I do before that though? I- I don't feel I deserve playing with you while I hurt you."

"you can stay with me and help me?" she asked more than stated.

"okay..."

Naruto decided, he'll stay with his sister, and make sure he doesn't hurt her anymore.

It was quite a long day for Naruto, as his sister wasn't looking happy. He felt guilt once more.

Dinner was also a silent affair, but the tension was diminished as they started smiling at each other more and more as the time goes.

After dinner, Kyoko asked him to come to their bed.

Naruto was a little confused, as it was too early to sleep, but he obliged.

He looked at his sister, she felt... serious?

"Naru-nii..." he paid attention "you asked me before, what you should do to have me forgive you."

she now caught his complete attention.

"if I told you that I forgave you, will you forget about it?"

"... no, I can't, I still hurt you, that's why..."

She sighed, sometimes her brother is too nice and empathic for his own good.

She will have to teach him to use his brain more at least to make sure he won't be tricked or something, but that's in the future.

"Fine, you really are stubborn, aren't you?" she said tiredly, noticing him rubbing his head with his hand in embarrassment.

"Hahhhh! Let's just get it over..." and she pointed at the bed and her lap. "Come here young boy."

Naruto obeyed.

He sat on her lap, causing her to laugh a little, and confusing Naruto as well.

"Kyo-nee?" the confusion was apparent.

"What? You think I'm going to punish you by having you sit on my lap?" she asked him humorously.

"Then what?"

He felt a little fear when she smirked at him.

Kyoko seemed evil like that.

"Naru-ni, do you remember that time when Kuroka had used us as dress-up dolls, and you were fed up and bratty? You remember what she did to stop you?" she looked at him deviously.

Naruto tried to remember, and when it clicked in his mind, he started to blush at the embarrassing memory.

**(flashback: 1 year ago)**

Naruto and Kyoko were in a brothel, in front of many scantily clad women who were giggling.

They both were blushing.

The reason was...

Kyoko was wearing a frilly pink dress for children, and her brother was wearing a cute blue shirt and pants.

"Oh you two look so adorable!" a black haired woman with C-cup breasts who also wore revealing dark blue undergarments said while smiling.

She was Kuroka, the madam of the brothel that the sibilings are currently in.

The two sibilings blushed more as the praise and giggling kept reaching their hearts.

"Now, be prepared, more clothes are coming!" Kuroka stated giddily.

"NO! I won't!" Naruto sreamed in outrage.

While his sister wasn't that annoyed or embarrassed, he was more emotional, therefore easily embarrassed and riled up.

"What did you say?" Kuroka then looked at him, shadows covering her upper face and in place of her normal brown eyes, two shining red dots appeared, giving a scary appearance. She also used a very small killing intent only enough to scare children a little

She was after all a genin before she retired after nearly losing her hand thanks to a trap.

"U-Uh." Naruto gulped, and his sister tried to make herself smaller.

He had some serious thoughts about what he just said.

Kuroka quickly lifted a scared Naruto, looking him at the eyes, making him whimper from this scary lady.

"What did you say? I want you to tell me..." Kuroka demanded.

Naruto shut his mouth, as he felt that even one wrong word will make a big trouble for him.

"Nothing?" she mocked.

He nodded vigorously, and his sister felt embarrassed by the whole scene.

"Hmm..." Kuroka looked as if she was judging and mocking a prisoner. "I guess that you will behave?" she asked, getting nods from both children.

"Good, but just to make sure..." the scary lady said before she quickly slapped Naruto on his rear a few times, much to the boy's protest and his sister blushed even more.

She let him go, with him being busy rubbing his rear, it stung a bit.

"Now, you won't complain anymore right?" she asked sweetly.

"NO!" they vehemently shook their heads.

Madam Kuroka was SCARY!

**(flashback end)**

"Yeah, I remember, it was embarrassing!" Naruto said, feeling the heat on his face.

It really was embarrassing for him.

"Sadly, this is what you will get for your mistakes." she told him.

Naruto felt torn, he understood that his sister had probably forgiven him, and is just trying to ease his guilt, he knows that she will never truly hate him, just as he will never do so as well, but he also knew that it will hurt quite a bit if he accepted.

Then as he was thinking in his mind, he felt a small poof on his left shoulder.

He looked and he found a chibi-version of him... a version that had red devilish wings and a tail with a triangular end.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

The devil-Naruto looked evilly with mischief radiating from him "Come on, king, get the hell out! It doesn't really matter, she forgave us right? We don't need to take responsibility if that was the case right?" the devil started to tempt him.

Naruto was completely confused, and then he heard another poof and looked at his right shoulder, and saw another chibi-version of him, only it had white angelic wings and a halo on his head.

"Accept the respnsibility, my humble owner, it will help you and your sister's understanding of each other in the future." the angel started to convince Naruto to make the responsible choice.

"Oh, for the sake of...! Get back to sleep you airheaded angel! Look Naruto, you want to be great right? You mustn't let others control you! GO!" devil-naruto was quite irritated that his fun was taken.

"No. Don't listen to the evil devil! You must accept your sister's love, no matter how harsh it is. Because she will never hurt you anymore than necessary!" the angel-naruto started arguing.

All that while Kyoko was baffled as her brother kept turning his head left and right as if seeing something only he can see.

Yup. Even as his sister, he is still quite weird.

Naruto then made his decision.

He will just go with the flow, much to the annoyance of the devil-naruto and satisfaction of angel-naruto.

Naruto then put himself over his sister's lap, his body on the bed.

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

Her brother should really learn when to stop alowing his guilt control him.

'Oh well.' she mused.

If he wanted to be 'punished for his faults', she can only help him as long as it isn't too stupid or unreasonable.

"As you want then, Naru-nii~!" she said a little cheerfully, and caught the edge of his pants and boxers, and pulled them off, just enough so that his rear was exposed to her.

"HEY!" Naruto asked in outrage.

He didn't think his sister would take off his underwear.

"Hehe~! I'm going to make sure that this lesson sticks to your mind!" Kyoko stated cheerfully, much to the embarrassment of her brother.

SMACK!

A loud smack resounded in the apartment, and Naruto felt a little sting on his rear.

"I'll spank you until I believe that you understood your lesson OK?"

His sister asked, and he reluctantly nodded, getting an affectionate hand from his sister rubbing his blond hair in response.

Kyoko then started slapping his rear more, making sure to give him time to regain his bearing every few slaps.

After all, she was just satisfying his guilt, giving him a breathing room is normal.

She kept spanking him, giving him a ruffle every now and then.

It was a few minutes that she stopped, her brother's rear a light pink, and him tearing a little.

While it was by no mean a harsh spanking, but Naruto was still a child, and more emotional than most adults.

For him, it seemed much harsher than it really was.

Children after all exaggerate almost every emotion or thing that happen to them.

"It's alright, Naru-nii, it's over." Kyoko told him, gently rubbing his rear.

Naruto lifted himself from her lap, his eyes having some tears on them.

"Sorry, Kyo-nee, I'll behave more." he said, rubbing his rear.

Kyoko smiled, and gave her adorable brother an affectionate kiss on his forehead, and went hugging him, and he returned the hug.

"All is forgiven, Naru-nii~!" she said to him happily.

"But to make sure this won't happen again, we'll compromise, 3 bowls of ramen from monday to friday, with six to seven on saturday and sunday, what do you think?" she asked him.

Naruto thought of this deal, it wasn't that bad, and his sister cares about him, so...

"O-Ok, it's a nice deal." he decided.

He felt he was rewarded with a smile from his sister, as the hug became tighter.

He smiled in return.

"we'll stay like this for few more minutes then go to sleep, okay?" Kyoko asked him, and felt him nod.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours but was really just 4 or so minutes, and they then separated.

"Now you better be careful Naru-nii~! While I am nice and will give you a lot of breathing room, I will deal with you if you start acting too bratty at school, got it?" she told him with a mischievous smile.

Naruto gulped, and rapidly nodded his head.

Maybe his life at the ninja academy will not be as fun as he thought.

"Let's go to sleep now, I am a little tired," not really, since even now she still feels the huge amount of energy in her body, but she will release it tomorrow along with her sweet brother "and you better behave in the coming days, or you'll return to my lap once more for a harsher spanking!" she warned him evilly.

'Sis is scary!' Naruto thought.

Then again, he won't exchange that for the world.

Their sleep was a very nice one, as they cuddled with each other in their sleep, happily going to the dreamland.

**(next morning)**

Naruto woke up, he had the weird dreeam that ramen bowls came to take their revenge for 'killing' their brethen, causing him to wake up earlier than usual. He realised, as he looked around, that he awoke earlier than his sister.

He felt that he, as the older one (even by few minutes), should wake her up.

He started shaking her up, but she didn't wake, and he heard her muttering 'all apple world will be mine to control'.

He sweatdropped.

Kyoko definitely has some weird dreams.

He thought a little, and his cheeky nature appeared, mixing with the embarrassing memory of last night.

Naruto then gave a sharp smack to his sister's rear.

"EEEP!"

And Kyoko awoke right away.

She looked left and right, unable to think clearly in her confusion, until she calmed down and saw her brother looking at her devilishly.

"Good morning sis~!" he said smugly.

She glared at him.

"You... smacked me in the rear..."

"Yup! You know, I thought about it a little, but... if you're going to make sure I know my limits, then I'll make sure you behave too!" he stated cheekily.

Kyoko glared more at him while thinking of what he said, and saw the 'logic' in his opinion.

"Okay, I guess it's fair..." she told him.

"I know! Now, dear sister, wake up and prepare the breakfast, it's your turn today!"

"Yeah yeah, no ramen though unless for lunch or dinner and only 3 bowls max today." after all it's friday.

"Geez, I'm not that stupid!"

"Right..."

"Really, I am not."

"Whatever."

This was going to be a 'normal' day for them, they can feel it.

* * *

A.N: Finally, the second chapter!

Honestly, I never thought that the chapter will get to this direction, especially when I made Naruto annoying with his desire to get ramen.

I think I was influenced more than I thought by my first fic's theme.

I read many fics of Naruto, but I swear, sometimes, reading one fic and you feel as if you read them all! I realized that while many fanfics concentrate on Naruto being badass, kicking ass and 'collecting' girls/women as if they were pokemons who are captured by some kind of weird pokemon pheromone (harme fics sure feel like that sometimes), bashing people for whatever petty/legal/logical reason, not many of them make chapters that concentrate on Naruto(ko) and/or his/her sibilings having a normal day, or simply enjoying their time with NORMAL things, not killing bad guys and banging men and women alike.

Most of the fics that I read (that might be my problem, but meh) have the blond boy either wearing a mask, being abused or simply being a professional ninja/harem master.

This is my try at making a chapter where Naruto is just a human, not a ninja, jinchuuriki or killer or a harem master, just plain Naruto.

It might be me, but there weren't many chapters in the many fics that I read that show Naruto as nothing more than a human, a flawed and weird human, but a human anyway.

Me having Kyoko angry and sad is because I thought, why not? Just because they're sibilings doesn't mean that they'll never have a 'serious' quarrel between them. This is a fact.

I've also had the sibilings have some other bonds, because seriously? No one will look beyond the jinchuuriki status? Honestly, Naruto must have had more relations in konoha, just that they were off screen, and were never hinted at. Especially canon naruto's neighbours, they lived close to him for what? years? and he somehow didn't even bother knowing their names or greeting them?

As for the whole punishment thing, well actions have consequences, and if you really think about it, Naruto IS bratty.

When your (younger) sibiling/friend/child acts all bratty and keeps bugging you about icecream/whatever, every ten minutes, and keeps wanting more no matter what, will you give up to his/her whims or you will want to strangle the annoying cretin? The answer is obvious if you think about it.

As for the spanking... well, blame those Naruto spanking fics that I read, they simply stuck in my head, they were quite funny, and honestly, it might stick until the end of this fic... if it ever reached the end that is.

Not to mention, I literally wrote about Naruto learning from his mistakes via spanking in one of the ideas in the third chapter in my first fic, so I guess I'm simply using my ideas.

Well, this is it for now, I hope this chapter was interesting!

Next chapter, we'll see the sibilings entering school and training to be ninjas and befriending other children, or at least trying.

Enough said.

See you later!


	3. Chapter 3: School life

AN: The same points from the previous chapter apply.

I have to say, the world had really got upside-down with the Covid-19 disease this year.

I had never expected this would happen, and now the world is quickly changing.

Honestly I never thought I would take this long to write this chapter.

The whole Covid-19 situation made me get stuck at home, inspiration didn't come to me easily.

But I am still alive, thank God.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Academy Life**

* * *

Another day came for the sibilings, the sun rising and the new clock they bought, which was put in their room ringing and slowly waking them from their sweet sleep.

Kyoko woke up a few minutes earlier, as she was used to.

She looked, rather sleepily at the clock, the time was 7:00 at morning.

Kyoko kept looking dazed for a minute before she shook the sleep from her, remembering what today was.

Her and Naruto's first day in the ninja academy!

Kyoko went to her brother's sleeping figure.

"Naru-nii~ if you don't wake up, the world's ramen supply will end~!" she told him cheerfully.

And lo and behold, the blond awoke as if an earthquake shook him from his sleep.

"WHAT!? WHEN!? HOW!? WHY!?" Naruto asked, more than a little freaked that his favourite food will end.

Naruto then took notice of the hand hiding Kyoko's mouth, her eyes full with mirth and amusement.

He got a tick mark on his forehead.

"Not nice, sis, not nice." he said in irritation.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop looking angry now. Today is after all, our first day at the ninja academy, little brat." she told him nonchalantly.

Naruto's eyes widened a little with recognition, and gave one of his board foxy smiles.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." he said sheepishly.

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, geez, had I not woken you up, you'll be late at the first day, or even every day in school." she stated to him with humor in her voice.

"Not true." he pouted at her.

"Okay, I'm not right. Now let's quickly bathe and make our breakfast and go learn."

There was some sarcasm and commanding in her tone, but Naruto didn't care.

He knew his sister was as excited, just not expressive as far as he was concerned, and he knew that she was a little assertive and bossy, but not anything he can't handle.

* * *

The next 40 minutes were full of talking, more from Naruto showing his excitement wether while bathing or making and eating breakfast with his sister, and her answering and chattering with him.

It was exciting for them.

They will take their first steps in attaining their dreams!

* * *

Out of their apartment, and saying hello to Naka their neighbour, they took their schoolbags (yeah, they obviously will have one to put in their books and pens, or will they write on a shredded paper they find using a piece of charcoal?)

They took a map (Hiruzen gave them and every other student one map: and don't worry dear paranoid ninjas, it only has the general area of konoha with none of the more ninja-related places except the library and the academy) and followed the directions while running normally, or as normal as two jinchuurikis with insane stamina could, which was quite fast and bordering low genin-level speed.

Not that the citizens bothered with that.

It wasn't as if that was weird in a ninja village, as it could be said that it was a normal occurence.

* * *

Reaching the building, they were amazed with the structure.

The Ninja Academy was quite large; it was a huge building that was directly at the base of the hokage tower.

There were also a lot of students, mostly looking 8 years old or older, and Kyoko was surprised.

Maybe the hokage had them enter the academy earlier than normal?

Well, it wasn't actually surprising, all things considered.

The hokage was after all a veteran in these bussines, and if he saw potential in them, who would argue?

Reaching the mob of students, they joined, waiting for a few minutes until a man who looked plain and unremarkable went to them, started calling each student, separating them and putting them into their classes.

"... Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzumaki Kyoko, you both are at the same class, 1-A, next student..." and he then kept rambling.

Naruto and Kyoko high-five'd when they heard they're on the same class.

It was after few more minutes that all the students were separated and put in their respective classes.

The sibilings were together along with aproxiamtely forty or so children, and it made them stick out like a sore thumb to the rest of their class, as they were younger than the rest.

The children weren't glaring at them, but were looking at them as if assessing them.

It was a little uncomfortable for them.

* * *

It was roughly 8:05 when the students entered the classroom.

It was quite wide and expansive.

There was a blackboard attached to the wall facing the chairs, with a podium in front of the blackboard, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view all students at once.

The two sibilings took a desk where it wasn't very close to the teacher's table yet not very far so that they still can see clearly what was written and hear the teacher's voice with no problem.

The chattering of the students stopped when the door opened and a black haired man entered the room, he wasn't very different from the masses.

One could say he was not so different from the normal population if you ignore that he apparently held himself with more grace and aura than your normal run-of-the-mill disciplinarian or teacher.

"Good morning, nice to meet you young lads, I'm your new year's teacher, Yagami Kagari, call me Yagami-sensei." the now known teacher, Yagami Kagari introduced himself, getting nods from the students, some being more reserved than the others.

"The academy material is separated to three categories, which you will be studying and practicing for the next four years; this year, it'll be mostly theoretic knowledge namely mathematics, languages and some of the rules and principles of the ninjas, along with some physical training."

"Next year, you'll have more practical and physical training, and in your third year, you'll be training on some of the ninja abilities, in which all those practical and theoric knowledge and skills will be evaluated in your fourth and last year, to see wether you are qualified for ninja life, understood?" Kagari finished, getting nods and 'yes' from the studdents.

"Good to know that you're paying attention, and while we're on the subject, let me make one thing clear; while we, the academy and possibly your future teachers will like helping you reach your potential..." he then turned a little more serious "we won't give you much leeway if you started making ruckus every minute while you are school or acted in an extremely inappropriate way, wether on academy ground or not, and if you try testing our patience... you might find yourselves expelled, is that _clear_?"

The students gulped as they nodded, the threat very clear for them to understand.

Of course, the academy teachers can't really expel students like that, as the decision is only the hokage's.

They can make a complaint, but in the end, the hokage is the one who decides.

"Now, open your books..."

* * *

"Wow sis, it was booringgg!" Naruto stated after the first day ended, nearly 3 hours after the start of the classes.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her brother's annoyance and boredom.

"Obviously, you buffon, they won't teach any stupid or advanced lessons from the start." she told him.

Naruto puffed his cheeks. He knew that, but he simply expected they'll train on the cool stuff from the start.

His stomach growled, along with his sister's.

"Ichiraku ramen?" he asked.

"Okay, but remember, three to four bowls for each of us max, and some fruits. You're not going to live on noodles and soup." she answered.

Naruto pouted at her answer but complied.

Even though they have more than enough money from their allowance to buy dozen bowls or so of ramen daily, but she made it clear that eating more varied and nutritious foods and saving up the money is also necessary as well.

The walk to the ramen stand was pretty normal.

Reaching the stand, they were met with a middle-aged man, Ichiraku Teuchi.

"Oh, you lads again?" Teuchi smiled gently, taking care of a customer's order. "Ayame! the lads are here!" he said to his daughter who was apparently washing the dishes at the sink.

"Oh, they came now!" the voice of a young woman with a brown hair was heard, and a few minutes later, she came to view, and the sibilings greeted her with excitement.

Naruto looked at Ayame's sleeves which were folded.

"Ayame-nee, was there a rush of customers today?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Ayame said.

"Because your apron has some soup on it?" came the rhetorical answer, with Ayame blinking her eyes and Teuchi who tilted his head at the perceptive blond.

"Good to see you know your homework, Naru-nii." Kyoko's happy and slightly sacarstic voice resounded.

"Of course! Ramen is the greatest and I should know everything about it!" Naruto responded.

"I hope this attention ability of yours can be used in class, Naru-nii~ otherwise I might ..." she whispered to him, making him blush a little while nodding vigorously.

Reminding him of what happened at their first 'serious' sibiling quarrel always managed to make his face go red, even if slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, are you here to chat or eat now?" Ayame's question caught their attention, making them feel a little embarrassed.

Ordering a few miso ramen and vegetable ones, they ate in silence.

* * *

"Great. Just great." Naruto's voice resounded in the house, the boy looking at his book, which was opened at a specific page along with his sister's.

"Geez, no need to complain Naru-nii~, it's just the first day." Kyoko told him.

"I know~! But do we need to revise what we studied even on the very first day?" his pout was adorable.

"Sadly, well, no, not really, but better read so it sticks faster than having problems later!" her try at acting serious with her taking a 'teacher's pose' looked funny, as Naruto snickered at her.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at your dear sister. But you better at least make some effort at studying or I swear, I'll tan your small rear red!" she threatened him.

"Hey, you won't do that!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly, and covering his behind with his hands af if it will stop his sister.

"Do you want to bet on that?" she asked him.

Puffed cheeks were her answer.

"Okay, but joking aside, I will really make my threat real if you slack too much at the school." Kyoko said.

"But what if the material was difficult? Will you help me? Please~!" he pleaded.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her brother's attitude.

"Of course, I'll help you, I am your sister!" Naruto's smiled at that.

"But if you act too stupid or be too bratty, then I'll smack that rear first THEN help you. Won't have the future hokage become a slacker." he nearly facefaulted at that.

"SIISSSS~!" he piteously yelled.

"Now, stop playing, and get to study, hmm, what about this; if you act good at class and spend at least an hour at the house revising what we study I'll help you with your pranks once or twice a week, okay?"

THAT caught Naruto's attention.

"REALLY?!" he said with stars in his eyes.

Let it be known that while Kyoko DOES scold her brother for his pranks, she does so only when said pranks are either too destructive or humiliating for the victims.

She gives him some leeway when he isn't making too complicated or embarrassing pranks.

But she had never actually helped him in doing them, some preparation or planning with him, yes, but never really pranking with him.

"Yes..." Kyoko was thinking what she had unleashed on the village.

"Yay!" had this been an anime, his smile would have nearly blinded her.

"But nothing crazy, okay? Meaning, no destroying things of others or breaking ninja things! Just funny and silly things like making someone slip or some good-natured swapping, get it?"

"Okay! Now let's finish the boring work then play~!"

Kyoko sighed.

Having her brother take his studies seriously might be a challenge.

'I really have my work cut for me, aren't I?' she wondered.

* * *

It had been a week after the start of the academy, and the school life for the sibilings... didn't really change.

I mean, yeah, I CAN give them a weird school life, but honestly, this author doesn't see WHY they should do so this early, if at all.

Anyway! Back to the story!

"Kyo-nee, this is boring." Naruto whispered to his sister in the classroom.

"Yeah, it's boring because Yagami-sensei isn't using ramen to explain the lesson, had he been doing that you won't shut up about how cool and exciting the lessons were." came her humorous answer.

"Not true~." came the annoyed argument.

"Yeah, yeah, now pay attention to this leson about division, or I'll divide the amount of ramen you'll eat today till nothing remains for you to eat."

Kagari managed to listen to the sibilings' chatting, being a chunin, and stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

It was quite funny to him that the blond jinchuuriki was apparently more careful and attentive when ramen was being used as an analogy, from the few times he had the students do some mathematic questions.

The redhead was quite attentive in class, so bonus points for her.

That aside, he really has no problems with the jinchuuriki brats, he knew that no one will actually try attacking them, let alone sabotaging them at school.

The boy is loud and 'evil' enough that if any teacher tried to do that, he'll complain and rail about that, and the teachers will find themselves in the hokage's office being questioned on why they were trying to destroy a potential asset of the village, with a quick firing to make the point clear.

It happened before, and it can easily happen again.

Nope. He'll just teach and help when they ask him to, and if the students didn't take the ninja life seriously, then it's the child's fault, not his.

Back to the lessons, Kagari then made his students stop talking and pay more attention to the class.

* * *

The break wasn't strange by any means.

Just some chatting and eating.

"So, what did you learn, Naru-nii~?" Kyoko asked her brother while eating her bento, along with two apples.

She had forced him to put at least one apple in his food.

"That mathematic division is compliated?" Naruto rhetorically said, inspecting his apple as if expecting it to change colors and be erased from existence.

"... You know what? Sometimes it feels is if you want me to make my threat a reality." she deadpanned at him.

Naruto looked a little annoyed at her.

"You're not going to stop this, will you?"

Seriously, his sister must have made the whole spanking thing a running gag between them.

"Well, maybe?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You know sis; maybe _I _should do that to you." he stated.

"Oh, you can do that, but better catch me acting bratty first~!" came her mocking answer.

"Oh, you better make sure I don't."

They looked at each other as if lightning would shoot between their eyes.

"They're weirdoes." a child stated to his friends/acquaintances who nodded.

"Yea, also, what do you think these two are talking about?" a second said.

"Who knows, but it doesn't really matter, does it?" a third thought loudly.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Naruto asked about the very same children who were talking about them earlier, after the glaring contest between him and his sister.

"Who cares, oh, the break is over, let's return now." Kyoko said as she heard the academy bell ring, declaring the end of the break.

* * *

The next two weeks were quite uneventful, as other than some eyes looking at them, something they slowly got used to, nothing out of ordinary happened.

Naruto was reading the math book along with Kyoko, trying to finish their homework of this week.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, as he popped his arms.

"That was fast." Kyoko was a little impressed, as she thought he wouldn't have done it so fast.

"Obviously! Some meager math equations are nothing for the next hokage, someone as smart as me!" he boasted puffing his chest.

"Really?" came Kyoko's amused response "Then you better be correct in your answers."

"Or else?" he asked her.

"... I will smack that cute rear of yours..."

"... You have a spanking 'fetish' or what sis?" he deadpanned.

Never ask when or where he learned said word but if you want to know, let's say that their walks to the brothels to visit Madam Kuroka and staying with her few hours a week had made them learn a good amount of 'adult' words and leave it to that.

"... Okay, I might have one, but aren't you curious about spanking _me_?" she asked him.

He thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, I guess I'm a little interested, but wouldn't it hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

He never wanted to hurt his sister.

Kyoko shrugged at his worries.

"Nonsense! Sure it must have stung you but you were fine after few hours, weren't you?" she stated.

"Yeah but-"

Kyoko cut him.

"Then it's alright! Right?" she told him with her cheeky smile where she looked as he appeared when he thought of a very mean prank.

He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"You really want one of us to be spanked don't you?" he asked, irritated.

"Well, I said that I might have one, but who knows, you might have one too~!" she giggled at that.

"Fine! If I am wrong then you spank me but if I am correct I spank you!" he declared looking annoyed.

"I agree~! Now show me your homework!" she took his paper, reading it and looking for any mistakes he might have, and as hilarity states, she found a good amount of them.

Then again, that was expected.

Even if she helped Naruto at his studies, he wouldn't have somehow become as smart as Einstein in few days, not to mention, he was a child from the start, while she, even if she doesn't remember a lot, if at all, was a teenager in her previous life and learned more than him.

"Sorry, Naru-nii~, but you made a good amount of mistakes~!" she told him.

"EEHHH!?" he asked looking sad.

"Hm, hm! Look, you should have used parentheses in this equation, and here, you are mistaken in the result, and in that one..." she kept listing his mistakes, at least the ones that any child will casually make.

Naruto looked a little more downcast as Kyoko kept telling him his mistakes in his homework.

"Geez, Naru-nii, no need to look that crestfallen, everyone, even a future hokage, makes mistakes, and no one is smart from the start." Kyoko defended Naruto's mistakes.

"But I thought I won't have anything wrong~!" he pouted at his sister's attempt to make him feel better.

She laughed.

"Geez, I'm pretty sure I'll make mistakes at some point, no one is perfect, my cute brother!" she hugged him, making him feel a little happier.

"I- I guess." he said sheepishly.

Kyoko kept hugging him happily, and then smiled devilishly, still hugging him.

"Now, will you now put yourself on my lap? A spanking is waiting for you~!"

"Siisss!" Naruto said loudly, with a tick mark on his forehead.

"He-he, sorry, didn't mean to destroy the emotional atmosphere but you were too much of a tease to not do that." Kyoko patted him on the head, since it felt natural for them to do so.

Naruto then attached himself to his sister's body, enjoying her hand patting his head.

Kyoko then couldn't help herself, and started touching Naruto's whiskers, causing him to feel very relaxed and made him snuggle to his sister's chest.

"More, Kyo-nee~!" he pleaded.

"If I don't want to?" she asked him, a smirk on her cute face.

He looked at her with his sad eyes, pouting at her.

It was too much for a girl who adored her sweet(?) brother.

She tightened her hug.

"So cute! How can someone say no to you!?" she squealed happily.

Naruto's cheeks reddened at the praise, as even though NOT everyone in the village hates him, but he was still a social outcast along with his sister, and Naka wasn't one to compliment them everytime, and Kuroka was seemingly more interested in embarrassing them, the hokage wasn't someone they saw even weekly, but maybe once or twice a month, so Naruto always felt a little uncomfortable when being honestly praised, even by his sister.

He accepted his sister's touch, enjoying it.

It was after few minutes had passed that they stopped, Naruto touching his whiskers as if his sister will keep doing so.

Sadly, she didn't look intent to do so.

"Now, now, stop moping geez." she playfully scolded him.

"Come now, if you accept your spanking, I'll play with your whiskers for a while, and allow you to play with my whiskers for... 10 minutes, okay?"

"Really...?"

"Yep!"

"Fiineee!" came the blond's answer.

Naruto went to the bedroom and put himself on his sister's lap after she sat comfortably on the bed, feeling a little embarrassed about what would happen.

"Now, Naru-nii, don't be nervous, you know I won't really hurt you right?" Kyoko told him gently, feeling the worry he felt by her 'sibiling-sense'.

"I know~, but it's still embarrassing." he retorted, his face a little red from the embarrassment.

"Hehe, you look so adorable~, now I want you to do something for me while I paint your behind pink and red."

"Which is?"

"I want you to say 'I will concentrate more in class' every time I smack this rear of your."

"Fine~! I'l humor you in this~!"

Kyoko smiled, and just then, a poof appeared on her right shoulder, showing an angel(?) version of her with angelic white wings, a golden halo and a harp.

'Huh?' she thought bewildered as an other poof was heard to her ears, seeing a devil looking like her, with a red pitchfork and horns and a tail with a triangular end.

'what the...?!' she was unable to comprehend what was happening.

Naruto looked at his dear sister, and saw her turning her head left and right every few seconds.

That looked oddly familiar...

"Uh, sis?" he asked her in confusion, which distracted Kyoko from her 'inner consciences' and hed her look at him.

"You're talking to your angel and devil, right?" he was still confused.

"How did you know?" she was still baffled.

"It's what happened to me the first time you spanked me." he stated bluntly.

"Oh." she sweatdropped.

"So... what did they want you to do?" he asked in curiosity.

Kyoko shook herhead to clear her head from the crazy show she was seeing.

"Uh... well, the angel wanted me to simply be 'forgiving' and the devil wanted me to be harsher... this is seriously weird."

"You think?" it was a rhetorical question and she knew it.

"Anyway, let's just ignore them." she shooed at the two manifestations of her good and bad wants, making them disappear, one sighing and the other huffing.

Kyoko returned her attention to her brother, smiled, and gave him a light smack on his rear.

"ow." he fakely said.

"say it." she warned him.

He blinked for a few seconds and then remembered the details of their bet.

"oh, sorry, I will concentrate more in class!"

He got a hand ruffling his hair for that.

Another slap followed.

"I will concentrate more in class."

And another.

"I will concentrate more in class."

It kept going like that for a while, as he repeated the saying everytime Kyoko's hand slapped his rear.

"And, it's over!" Kyoko said, delivering a final loud and a little hard smack, in which Naruto's voice went a little louder from the sudden hard slap, repeating the phrase as well.

"Stand up from my knee, and sit on my lap now." she commanded him.

Naruto obeyed her, rubbing his now rosy-pink rear, looking a little pained, sitting on her lap, enjoying her hug and letting her play with his whiskers, softly moaning, loving her gentle care.

"You're like a baby, you know? Always wanting attention~" she told him humorously, still touching his adorable whiskers, which caused him to moan in irritation.

She giggled at him, and hugged him tighter, loving his slightly red face from the indignation and embarrassment he was feeling.

Naruto grumbled good-naturedly at his sister's actions, knowing she was just joking and teasing him.

It was a few minutes later that she stopped herself from playing with his whiskers, much to his disappointment.

"Now, now, it's my turn to get my whiskers touched, be respectful~!" Kyoko told him with a huff.

Naruto stuck his tongue at her, but he did nothing else at her.

He then reluctantly stood up from her lap, and had her sit on _his_ lap, as she leaned on his body, and Naruto started slowly touching her whiskers, getting a happy little squeak as her brother gently rubbed the area of her whiskers.

"Feels so nice~!" she told him, getting a board smile in return.

They kept staying like that for a few minutes, and then separated themselves from each other.

"Now, we had our fun and games, let me help you fix your homework mistakes." she told him smiling gently.

He nodded his head.

* * *

The first year at the academy quickly ended, and the second year had just started.

And if there was one difference in the classes of the sibilings, it would be the kunoichi classes that Kyoko had to take and stay in for two hours on thursday and friday.

The classes also started taking physically conditioning the students for the graduation, meaning; laps, sit-ups, push-ups, running, and more physical excercices were taken by the students and were obligatory.

How to throw a punch, kick, how to dodge, counter-attack, and more were put in the program of the second year, with unlocking their chakra and a quick resume about the handsigns in the last month of the year so they can prepare for the third year easier and quicker.

Ninjas were NOT freaking morons after all, and they will not wait till the last possible time to make a decision THAT important about the future of the village.

And especially, as the hokage was directly backing and observing the work in the academy, making sure that no teacher was playing favourites in any EXTREME way, as to make sure that no student gets treated unfairly or sabotaged, or gets an unnecessary 'boost in marks', meaning no student getting orders to lose on purpose or not holding back and hurting the students more than necessary.

Because everyone wants to stay alive and in a job. Yeah.

Wait, what were we talking about?

Oh yeah!

Back to the second year of the ninja academy;

"Work faster, brats! Hey, you, I saw grannies running faster than this , move those legs of yours!" Okino Yui, the teacher of physical training for this year yelled, making the students run faster and with more vigour.

Okino Yui is a female chunin with a brown hair, a nice athletic body and a good bust, not big but not too small, wearing the chunin jacket.

She looked quite strict, in all-bussines mode, making the children feel more afraid NOT to take her seriously.

"Wow she is serious, desune." Kyoko muttered to her brother while easily running, getting a nod from him and the students around them.

"Yui-sensei is scary, dattebayo." Naruto stated, closely following his sister.

"You think?" a boy with brown hair rhetorically asked.

"But, Daisuke, it's true." Naruto pouted.

Yuuto Daisuke is a child who the sibilings befriended at some point after they somehow got stuck making few group homeworks, causing them to know each other better and become friends.

There are other children the sibilings knew and befriended, not a lot but a good amount of their previous class, at least seven or eight more students became their friends in the first year.

"I know, but can you now stop talking, we don't want to be scolded by her." a girl with black hair told the three children just as she caught up to them.

Tendo Akane ( NOT A CROSSOVER! ), a kunoichi in training that became a friend with Kyoko and naruto to a lesser extent.

"I agree, it won't do to get scolded or be put in detention in the first week, that would be a very bad impression." Kyoko seconded Akane's viewpoint, with the rest of the four going along.

It was a quite tiring day for any child who didn't have a ninja/clan training already or didn't have high stamina, so Daisuke and Akane were breathing harshly after the physical training was done.

Naruto and Kyoko though, were hardly sweating even after a little more than an hour running.

"That was tiring!" Akane stated between her breaths, puffing and huffing every second.

"Really? It wasn't really tiring though?" Naruto said in confusion.

Daisuke sighed in exhasperation.

"You two are stamina monsters, aren't you?"

The sibilings sheepishly looked at them.

"Anyways! So, Kyoko, what about crushes? any cute boys in the class, hmmm?" Akane quickly tried dragging a flailing and panicking Kyoko away from the two boys, with no hope at succeeding.

The benefits of having to deal with a brother who looks to have a sugar rush every minute sure are impressive.

Kyoko easily managed to escape Akane's hands and quickly GTFO'ed of the academy as the classes had ended this day, leaving Naruto along with the rest of the class.

Naruto blinked.

"Well... I have to catch sis, don't want her to get in problems!" he stated and went running following her.

Daisuke's eyes twitched.

Those morons left him alone, again.

He sighed, and went home.

* * *

It was the second week of the second year, and Naruto along with his sister were in the library (the librarian is not an evil stupid moron) doing some homework about the history of the elemental naions and the five main villages.

It wasn't really difficult to find the needed knowledge as it was put for all to see.

General knowledge is open to everyone curious anyway.

"So, Naru-nii, did you enjoy playing with Sakura?" Kyoko asked him quitely with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, it was fun." Naruto answered with a light blush.

"Riighttt..." Kyoko said with deadpan.

"Really. We had fun." Naruto told her with a pout.

Haruno Sakura, one of the still-civilian friends of the sibilings who will enter the ninja academy in the next year, and one that Naruto's crush on her was the main reason the three became friends when Naruto and Kyoko were still at the first year.

Kyoko realised that Naruto was attracted to the pink-haired girl when Naruto, after weeks from seeing her, started telling his sister that he felt 'strange' when thinking about Sakura, or that he feels nervous when he sees her.

Kyoko had no problems with his crush on her.

How they became friends though, was not as simple, namely because Naruto's attitude toward Sakura that from Kyoko's viewpoint, was completely stalker-ish and plain disturbing.

He started nice and good enough, although asking your crush to date you right off the bat wasn't what normal people do, but Naruto was and still is a child, so Kyoko didn't care that much about that.

What she _did_ care about though, was the fact that Naruto was unknowingly nearly harrassing her, confessing every time he can, and it became more annoying when Sakura started hitting him in the head for his unwanted advances.

It was annoying enough that Kyoko had dragged him to Kuroka where the two females gently explained that it was NOT nice or sweet or cute AT ALL. That it was creepy, and that it was very normal for Sakura to be annoyed and want to bash his head.

Naruto was quite sad that he was hurting his crush and he apologized to Sakura for his actions toward her.

She accepted (children switch moods easily), but she couldn't accept him as a friend until after a week or so, in which her annoyance at Naruto started to fade.

It was a few weeks later that Sakura started talking with each other and becoming more friendly and casual with the two sibilings.

So by now, the sibilings are more or less friends.

Luckily Kuroka managed to stop Naruto from thinking of dating until much later with the help of his sister, then again, she had threatened to turn him into her dressing doll, so he agreed.

Now, enough explanation!

"Alright, alright, now, where is that book?" Kyoko returned Naruto's attention to the homework.

"Here it is." Naruto gave her the needed book.

She took the book, finding the necessary page and started talking and deciding with him on which parts from the texts have to be changed and the parts that don't need any change.

An hour or so later, the sibilings had finished their work, exiting the library.

'Well, well, a little more than two years later and we graduate, if we didn't fail in the final year that is.' Kyoko mused in her mind.

Her life in the village, was quite good.

* * *

A.N: And, done!

I was lately reading deconstruction fics like Tribun's No Chance For Fate, The Gentry by The Infamous Man to get some ideas for my deconstruction fic, and I then thought, 'why not put some deconstruction and realistic results in this fic as well?' and I went with the idea.

Not that I will make the entire Narutoverse realistic but some cliches are really boring and irritating.

Sorry if you didn't like it.

**Cliches that were deconstructed in this fic:**

**Weak sandaime:** no he's not, and if you didn't have a 'nice' relation with him and you crossed his way, without having a very good reason or power under your command, you die.

**Abused Naruto(ko):** no civilian or ninja from the village will actually try that unless they were drunk, not emotionally stable or plain insane, and if they did, well, the ninjas can give you a painless death, at least.

**Sakura bashing:** Naruto's stalker-ish attitude toward her is not sweet, and just because he or his sister are protagonists, it doesn't mean that she is a 'bitch' for not accepting Naruto's unwanted advances, as she, like anyone, has every right to reject someone who she doesn't like.

**Sabotage in school:** no NINJA teacher is dumb enough to think that the hokage won't hang their intestines if they tried to wreck one of the village's assets.

**Naruto(ko) being _completely_ lonely:** no child is able to live alone in a village that ignores them with only one or two 'nice' persons checking on them one every _two __months_, so in here the sibilings have some sort of bonds with other people that they know, if only so they won't simply go insane because of loneliness and dislike.

**Instant love:** Naruto, like any oblivious child, doesn't quickly understand what love is, and had to experience it for weeks for him to at least get a gist of what it was.

**Reincarnated person enjoying their new reality + keeping their memories:** I made it clear that when Kimiko got reincarnated, she was terrified, anxious and afraid for her life, and her memories about the show keep degrading as time passes, with just a small feeling that something is wrong at some point that gets practically ignored.

Next chapter, the sibilings will finish the academy years and graduate, gaining a teammate and a 'reasonable' adult figure... as much as ninja can be, anyways.

Please give reviews.

Farewell for now, hope you stay healthy and fine!


End file.
